¡¿Vas a salir conmigo!
by ZmbRattlehead
Summary: ... ¿Entonces Vas a salir conmigo?... Creo que puedo hacerlo. [Re-subido]


Se que dije que subiría otro capitulo, pero no me gusto como había quedado el anterior, así que lo re-subí todo como un One-shot :DD espero les guste !

* * *

-** ¡¿Vas a salir conmigo ?! -** Decía un chico de orbes verdes, colgando en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna, ¿Como es que llego a eso?, bueno les contare.

_[Flasback]_

Nuestro chico iba caminando, pensando en cualquier tontería, cosa mejor que estar escuchando a su acompañante, ella era Himeko Shirogane, bajita, pelo rizado, pecosa, cara bonita, pero nada especial. Se preguntaran, porque con ella?, pudiendo pasar el tiempo con otra persona o sus hermanos, bueno Himeko prácticamente lo había obligado a salir con el. _**- Si no sales conmigo, haré que mi papi te corra del trabajo -**_ Se bufo el chico al recordar lo dicho por la "princesita" no es que le importara mucho el trabajo, pero tenia sus razones para no dejarlo.

**- ¡Vamos! Quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna! -** Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de una rubia, seguido por un **- Como, diga mi princesa -** Sin duda alguna, era el teto de su hermano boomer y su novia.

**- Nosotros también queremos subir... Verdad ?** - Pregunto un peli castaño a su acompañante, una chica de pelo corto, no mas arriba de los hombros, negro como la noche, ojos jade, buen cuerpo, cara bonita, era ruda, una chica mala sin llegar a lo vulgar, Si ella era Kaoru Matsubara, Ambos trabajaban medio tiempo en una tienda de música, razón numero 1 por la cual amaba su trabajo, no siempre les tocaba trabajar los mismos días, pero cuando coincidan nuestro Rowdy se encargaba de fastidiarla, Butch pudo ver como ella le contestaba un **- Si, vamos -** con una amplia sonrisa, para que después ESE la tomara de la mano, y ella como si nada pasara, si hubiera sido el, probablemente ya tendría la mano de ella marcada en su cachete, Acaso ese era su novio?, esa idea no le gusto para nada, que tenia el que butch no.

**- Oye, me estas escuchando -** la voz de himeko saco a butch de sus pensamientos

**- Aaah ?, oh si... continua -** Volvió su mirada a Kaoru, quien seguía riendo, Debía rendirse sin ni siquiera intentarlo? **- Eso no es típico de ti butch -** pensó.

**- Disculpa, olvide que tengo algo que hacer. -** Se despidió, para después salir corriendo.

**- QUE ?! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!** - Se escucharon los gritos de Himeko, aunque eso no le importaba, ambos sabían que ella lo quería por puro capricho.

Butch llego asta la dichosa rueda de la fortuna, sonrió al ver que llego justo a tiempo, cuando su chica y ese, estaban por subir a la sima del juego, corrió, salto y se aferro al asiento de kaoru.

-** AHHH! ... PERO QUE HACES** - Grito kaoru asustada por la acción del chico -** ¿ESTAS BORRACHO?** - volvió a gritar al ver como el Bucth tomaba asiento entre ella y su acompañante.

**- NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! -** grito desde lo bajo el dueño del juego.

-** TE PAGAERE CUANDO BAJEE!** - Contesto butch

**- HEY!... Estas loco!** - dijo el peli castaño

-** Tranquilo** - fue lo único que butch dijo

**- Que es lo que intentas? -** pregunto, pero no recibio ninguna contestación a eso

**- Hola! -** Dijo saludando con la mano a Kaoru

-** Que es lo que quieres ?** - contesto molesta

**- Kaoru, quien es este** - Pregunto el peli castaño

-** Butch Him -** pauso **- Trabajamos juntos-**

-** Me gustaria salir contigo** - Dijo de la nada butch

-** Oye amigo, te estas pasando!** - dijo el peli castaño molesto

El dueño del juego paro la rueda de la fortuna, dejándolos en lo alto. **- Solo pueden ir dos personas en el asiento -** Volvió a gritar

**- DE ACUERDO! -** grito **- esta bien...** - esto lo dijo mas para si mismo que para otra persona. Butch se levanto lentamente del asiento y salto agarrándose de una barra de metal, quedando colgado en frente del asiento de kaoru.

**- Baja de ahí Bucth, te vas a matar -** se escucho la voz de Miyako, que se encontraba un asiento abajo.

**- Butch, dejate de juegos -** ahora el que hablo fue su hermano, con el mismo tono de preocupación que miyako

**- ¡¿VAS A SALIR CONMIGO?! -** "pregunto" butch, fingiendo no haber escuchado. [Fin Flashback]

-** Como ?... Ni de broma -** se escucho la risa del peli castaño, ante la respuesta de kaoru

**- Nunca ?** - volvió a preguntar un decepcionado bucth

-** NUUNCA ! -** grito ya molesta, por tal escena de parte de bucth

**- Porque ? -**

**- Estas sordo? ya te dijo que no -** dijo el peli castaño

**- Porque no ? -** volvió a preguntar asiendo caso omiso

**- Pues porque no quiero -** contesto con simpleza kaoru

**- Esta bien -** pauso - No me dejas otra opción - entonces se soltó de un brazo, para casos desesperados... medidas desesperadas.

**- AAHHH! -** grito kaoru asustada por la acción, esta bien que sea ruda pero sigue siendo una persona.

-** Lo digo enserio Butch, deja de hacerte el imbécil -** Grito boomer

**- Butch, sujeta te** - grito miyako

-** Te lo preguntare otra vez -** miro al suelo, pensando que seria de el si resbalaba -** ¿ Saldrás o no saldrás conmigo ?** - dijo tratando de no caer.

-** Deja de hacer tonterías -** grito miyako

-** Oh! no ! me estoy resbalando!** - dijo butch dramáticamente

-** SUJETA TE ALA BARRA IDIOTA!** - Grito boomer

**- No lo haré, asta que me diga que si -** contesto butch mirando a su hermano

**- !Dile que saldrás con el kaoru!** - rogó el azul

-** Esta bien - trago en seco - saldré contigo** - kaoru contesto echa un mar de nervios

**- QUE ?** - pregunto el peli castaño

**- No lo hagas si no quieres -** dijo butch con sorna

-** Nono, quiero hacerlo -**

**- Quieres ? -** Pregunto el peli castaño

**- SII ! -** grito ya desesperada

**- DILO ! -** dijo butch

**- QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO -** Esta era una oportunidad para molestar a kaoru que butch no podía dejar pasar.

**- OTRA VEZ -** Oh dios, se sentía tan bien, ver ala chica mas ruda en ese estado.

-** QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO !** - grito, butch no sabia si reír por la cara de preocupación de la chica, o por el echo de que ella le dijera esas palabras.

**- Esta bien... esta bien, saldremos -** contesto entre risas butch sujetándose con la otra mano.

**- Vaya, te crees muy listo -** dijo kaoru molesta, después de todo lo que le hizo decir, claro quien se creía el para hacerle una escena de esas en frente de media ciudad.

**- Esto no tiene gracia butch, eres un idiota** - dijo una molesta miyako.

-** No te preocupes miyako, yo me encargare de esto** - dijo kaoru mirando a su amiga, para después dedicarle una sonrisa de miedo a butch

A butch se le borro la sonrisa en ese instante**- Q-que haces -** dijo, viendo como las manos de kaoru desabrochan sus pantalones **- no hagas eso... por favor no lo hagas -** dijo esto ultimo al sentir como sus pantalones caían asta sus pies dejándolo solo en boxers, las risas de todos no tardaron en orise.

**- Ya no eres tan engreído, Verdad** ? - dijo Kaoru entre risas

**- Esta me las pagas -** dijo un avergonzado butch.

-** Puede que si, puede que no -** contesto viéndolo con una mirada juguetona

El dueño del juego dejo que dieran la vuelta asta llegar de nuevo al suelo y así terminar con la vergüenza del chico. Miyako y kaoru se fueron después de aquello dejando a un boomer y a cierto castaño con ganas de matar al dueño de los orbes verdes.

* * *

Butch iba caminado por la ciudad sin nada que hacer, desde que salio de la casa todas las personas lo señalaban y decían cosas como : **- No es el chico de la rueda de la fortuna - **o **- Mira, ahora si esta usando pantalones -** butch estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido buena idea salir de casa, Estaba dispuesto a regresar a su casa cuando vio a su chica salir de una tienda de patinetas. - Mira, quien esta hay - dijo mas para si que para alguien mas.

**- Y como estuvo tu noche? -** pregunto butch apareciendo atrás de kaoru

**- Bueno, Gracias a ti ahora soy conocida como "la chica de la feria"** - dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

**- Si... quería aclararlo, fue una estupidez trepar al juego para hablarte** - pauso -** P-pero quería estar a tu lado** - dijo butch sonrojado **- M-me atraes desde que te vi -** dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Kaoru lo escuchara

-** Jajajajajajaja... eres un mentiroso -** decía kaoru -** Lo haces con todas las chicas? -**

**- No -** contesto serio

**- Vamos... Te vi el otro día con la "princesita" shirogane -** dijo kaoru

**- Que aras esta noche**? - pregunto butch

**- Que ? -** lo miro con una ceja levantada

**- Oh mañana, o el fin de semana... cuando quieras -**

**- Porque ? -**

-** Por nuestra cita -** respondió butch como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

**- Cual cita ? -**

**- La que me prometiste -**

**- No lo hice -**

-** Claro que si, lo prometiste en publico -**

-** Bueno** - pauso - **cambie de opinión -** dijo kaoru para seguir con su camino

**- Escucha -** la detuvo del brazo -** Te entiendo, se que es extraño, soy molesto, arrogante y mas, pero cuando veo algo que me gusta... por dios que debo tenerlo -**

**- Y ese algo que es? -** pregunto Kaoru

**- Pues tu -**

-** Eres bueno jaja -** dijo kaoru

**- Que? -**

**- Eres bueno -** seguía riendo

**- No -**

**- Lo eres -**

**- No entendiste -** intentaba explicarse butch

**- Lo eres, eres fantástico -** seguía diciendo kaoru

**-Yo ... no suelo ser a..-**

-** ohh si... si lo eres -** decía kaoru conociendo la fama de butch.

**- Puedo ser divertido si quieres, o inteligente, supersticioso, tranquilo, incluso bailarín -** dijo lo ultimo dando pequeños pasos de baile -** Seré lo que quieras** - la miro por un segundo **- Dime que quieres que sea y lo seré por ti** -

-** Eres un idiota -** dijo Kaoru sonriendo

**- Puedo serlo... -** sonrió -** Entonces ¿Vas a salir conmigo? -**

**- Creo que puedo hacerlo** - Dijo Kaoru para después darle un corto beso en los labios.


End file.
